Mark Haskins
| death_date = | death_place = | birth_place = Faringdon, Oxon | resides = Oxford, Oxfordshire | billed = | trainer = Mark Sloan Justin Richards | debut = 22 July 2006 | retired= }} Mark Haskins (25 June 1988), is a British professional wrestler, best known as for his appearances in Dragon Gate and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). He is currently signed to Ring Of Honor. Career In wrestling Finishing Moves *''Bridging Armbar'' *''Death Valley Driver'' *Cradle To The Grave (Pumphandle Driver) *''Sharpshooter'' Signature moves *''Bicycle Kick'' *''Diving Double Foot Stomp'' *''Hesitation Dropkick'' *''Jumping Cutter'' *''Jumping Senton'' *''Monkey Flip'' *''Over The Shoulder DDT'' *''Release German Suplex'' *''Running Knee Strike'' *''Single Leg Torture Crab'' *''Sitout Butterfly Suplex'' *''Slingshot Basement Dropkick'' *''Springboard Crossbody'' *Star kick (Superkick) *''Tope Suicida'' *''Tornado DDT'' *''Tree of Woe Dropkick'' *''Vertical Suplex Powerslam'' *'Nicknames' **''The Star Attraction'' **''The Outlaw From Oxford'' *'Teams and stables' **'Lifeblood' - with Juice Robinson, Bandido, David Finlay, Tenille Dashwood and Tracy Williams Championships and accomplishments *'5 Star Wrestling' **5 Star Wrestling Tap Or Snap Championship (1 time) *'Frontline Wrestling' **Frontline Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **Unified British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joel Redman **IPW:UK British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **All-England Championship (1 time) **IPW:UK Championship (2 times) *'New Generation Wrestling' **NGW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Plex Wrestling' **PW British Championship (1 time) *'Premier Promotions' **Premier Promotions Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Sloan *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joel Redman **RQW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Robbie X *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS World Championship (1 time) **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jimmy Havoc External links * Mark Haskins Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Mark Haskins Profile at Wrestling Data.com * Twitter of Mark Haskins * Facebook *Profile at International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom Category:1988 births Category:2006 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Britannia Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Emerald Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Force Francophone de Catch alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Plex Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Solent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Wardust Wrestling League alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fight! Nation Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster